WO 97/30997 (NeuroSearch A/S) describes tropane derivatives active as neurotransmitter re-uptake inhibitors.
However, there is a continued strong need to find compounds with an optimised biochemical profile as regards the activity on reuptake of the monoamine neurotransmitters serotonin, dopamine and noradrenaline, such as the ratio of the serotonin reuptake versus the noradrenaline and dopamine activity.